A Different Beginning
by castlefan51
Summary: Kate and Rick got to know each other the old fashioned way. They met one day and... This is a story that a couple of people did not want me to post. It follows Kate and Rick, but it's totally A/U. She is not a cop and he had a father. I will post more if the readers like it. So PM And review please.
1. Chapter 1

A Force to be reckoned with...

Chapter 1

Kathrine Houghton Beckett came into this world on November 17th 1979. She was 21 inches long, weighed 9lbs 7 oz. and to her mother's delight she almost had a full head of chestnut brown hair.

The day started pretty much like every other day, but the weather forecast was one of a major nor-Easter spreading from D.C. to Boston this was a bit unusual for late April, but with global warming anything was possible.

Johanna Beckett had so badly wanted to have a certified mid-wife to help her have the most natural child birth experience, but with this coming storm and being so close to her due date, she was concerned that things might not turn out the way she had planned and began to make other plans for delivering her baby.

It was the night of November 16th and the storm was threatening to slam the eastern seaboard with winds equal to the force of a category 3 hurricane. She spent most of her time thinking about her baby, imagining she would look just like her father. She imagined she would be as strong and determined as she, even as soft sometimes, she thought to herself that when this baby was born she would be someone to look to when the times were unsure, whenever one of her friends needed help, she was the one they would go to, that was the kind of child Johanna planned to raise.

Jim Beckett came home, entering their small So-Ho apartment, shaking the water off of his coat and hanging it up in the closet, pulling off his shoes, he called out for her in the quiet apartment, "Johanna, I'm home!"

He walked through the living room and peered into the bedroom, a smile on his face, expecting to see her there caressing her belly, maybe reading their unborn baby a story or just talking to her. What he didn't expect to see was wife doubled over lying on the floor. He quickly ran to her side and noticed a large puddle of water near her, his heart raced in his chest, as he imagined something was very wrong. Her breathing was shallow, he checked her pulse, it was weak but there.

Quickly he dialled 911 gave his name and address to the operator, he told them what was happening and requested help immediately. He pulled his wife into his arms as the operator told him that they would send an ambulance to their apartment, telling him to remain on the line in case anything else went wrong.

He heard Johanna start to groan in pain and he looked down at her, holding her tightly with his free hand, "Are you ok?" he asked.

She replied, her voice weak and scratchy, she told him her water had broken and that she had blacked out afterwards. She then asked him what had happened and he told her, telling her that help was on its way. He hoped that the EMT's could get there as soon as possible, he didn't want anything to happen to either her or the baby, he tried to make Johanna as comfortable as possible and not let her feel his nervousness. She looked up at him and thought to herself _"what have I done to deserve this understanding compassionate man?"_

They didn't have to wait much longer as help came, the person on the phone indicating that he needs to open the door to them. He left her for a split second to open the door and came back to her side, waiting for them to arrive. The paramedics arrived in the next few seconds with a stretcher and gently laid Johanna on it wheeling her quickly to the ambulance, administering oxygen just to be safe and loaded the stretcher on the rig.

The ride to the hospital was the longest ride of Jim's life. Johanna noticed his worried expression and took his hand.

"Hey, don't look so worried, I'm okay." She whispered.

He smiled down at her, couldn't help but thinking it should be the other way around, him comforting her, telling her that everything would be okay, she was supposed to be the one freaking out about the baby. Nonetheless, Jim was grateful that his wife knew him so well, he felt her squeeze his hand and he leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead, trying to keep calm enough for the both of them until they arrived.

Growing up, Kate Beckett was a very disclosed little girl. Her mother and father had always wanted her to see both the good and bad in everyone in which she was in contact with. She would be the negotiator whenever there was a problem with her friends in her neighborhood and usually solved whatever that problem was.

Kate loved to read, when she was first able to sound out words her mom and dad knew that she was a child who did not really like picture books because they did not challenge her mind, but rather loved the more complicated ones.

She ended up skipping a grade in elementary school and then was able to move ahead from sophomore to senior in high school. She became interested in an author by the name of Richard Castle. She bought his very first book "A hail of bullets" and when she started it she could not put it down. It only took about 4 days for Kate to read it from start to finish.

One day Kate was skimming through the N.Y. Daily News and noticed an ad for a book signing for her now "new" favorite author Richard Castle at the Barnes & Noble on East 17th Street at 2 pm on Saturday. She waited for her mom to get home from work and tried to figure out a way to convince her to let Kate go to the book signing. Little did Kate know that Johanna actually was a fan too due to the fact that her daughter could not keep her nose out of "A Hail of Bullets" so after Kate went to sleep she "borrowed" her copy and actually finished it long before Kate did. She could see why her daughter was so in love with it, she herself was itching to go out and buy the rest of his books herself.

Her mom arrived home from work around 5:30pm on Thursday night and went through her routine after she got home. Kate spent the time wondering just how to bring it up with her mother. During dinner that her Dad prepared, good old fashioned meat and potatoes, Johanna noticed that Kate was pushing her potatoes around on her plate and trying to make a wall with her green beans. Jim knew something was off with her but he could not quite put his finger on it. Kate placed her fork down on her plate and said "Mom do you think it would be ok if I could go to mid-town on Saturday afternoon?"

"Johanna looked up at her husband who shrugged and then back at Kate, "For what reason?"

She took a deep breath and returned her attention back to the food on her plate, "Well I went to the corner book store and picked up a book by this author Richard Castle. It was so good I couldn't put it down, and he will be at the Barnes & Noble in Union Square for a book signing on Saturday at 2 pm."

Johanna looked directly at Jim searching for a little help.

Jim said " Katie I really don't have a problem with you going to that book store but being that it will be later in the afternoon I'd like someone to go with you, are there any friends who can accompany you?"

Kate thought long and hard but all of her friends were otherwise busy on Saturday. "Dad most of my friends are either busy or away."

Seeing the hurt in Kate's eyes her mom decided that she would go with her. She too was becoming a fan of the man anyways and would love to meet him.

When her mom told her of her plan she immediately ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her neck and gave her a really tight hug. Jim was always in awe of his wife and daughter and wondered what he did to be so blessed.

With the book signing taken care of it was time to clean up after dinner. All she could do was think about him and what she would say when they looked into each other's eyes. Kate lay in bed but could not fall asleep, because she was too excited about meeting him! She gave up on trying to sleep and dreamed about various different scenarios of the first meet and she could be very imaginative.

After Kate was fast asleep Jim and Johanna decided to sit down and have a heart to heart about their daughter's education. Seeing that she skipped the 11th grade and went right to being a senior, her options had opened up considerably. Jim was a corporate lawyer and seeing that his time at the firm had taken up a majority of his life he wanted Kate to go to a school to study law and become a trial layer like her mom.

Johanna Beckett was actually a pretty damn good lawyer and won most of her cases, but she was surprised that Jim wanted Kate to follow in their footsteps and actually study to become one. They both presented the pros and cons about going to any school and study to be a lawyer but they both agreed that a couple of days after the book signing on Saturday they would sit her down and ask what she thought of becoming a lawyer. With that settled they both got ready for bed and slept soundly.

Kate could not hold in her giddiness as she and her mother waited in line at the book store. They had made a day of it...slept in a little late, stopped off at a new restaurant called 'The House' for a light lunch and from there headed over to the book store.

Johanna was aware of her daughter's obsession with Richard Castle. She had spent most of her allowance purchasing his novels and when she was finished reading them, Johanna simply picked up the well read books and started reading them also. In a short time they both knew all of his characters and could not wait for a new novel to hit the book store. Now they were the next customers to meet the author.

They had a great day and Kate would not trade this day for anything. The author's aide had motioned to them to come up to the signing desk, when they did, that's when Kate forgot how to move her mouth to talk.

The first thing she noticed about Richard Castle was that he had the most beautiful piercing blue eyes. She stood there frozen staring at him, giving him the once over she noticed that he was about 8 or 10 years older than her. He obviously kept himself in great shape because his light blue button down shirt was tight fitting to his chest and biceps. She was stunned at the way he presented himself, something that took her mind in a totally different direction.

The next thing she heard was "Who should I make this out to?" Kate stood there totally oblivious to the question that he had just asked her. Little did Kate know her mom had had a word or two before they actually met the writer. She informed him that her 19th birthday was approaching and if she was dumbstruck when she met him to write something along the lines of wishing her a happy birthday.

The next few minutes were a blur for Kate, she had lost all conscious thought and could not figure out why they were walking away from the book store. Looking to her mother for some kind of explanation, Johanna told her "You completely froze Kate, you just stood there staring at the man!" Still unsure it happened at all they finished the walk home.

Upon arriving at their apartment Jim wanted to know how the book signing went. Johanna told him it was great right up until Kate lost her voice when she actually met her favorite writer. He needed to know what happened and sat down with a cup of coffee and listened to the whole event.

He knew that Kate had a crush on Richard Castle, and it had become evident when he was told what happened at the book store. Jim asked Kate if he could see how the author signed her book to her just then she realized that she never actually read what he wrote in the jacket of the book. Quickly opening the book to the jacket page she read "_To my number #1 fan I hope you get everything you wish for on your 19th birthday. Happy Birthday...Richard Castle."_

Kate looked up to her mother, her eyes starting to water, "Mom how did he know about my birthday?" Johanna looked to her daughter and said, with a wink, "Maybe he heard it from a little birdy."

Next up: Richard Alexander Rodgers


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Nice Guy

Chapter 2

Richard Alexander Rodgers was born during one of New York City's most frigid cold spells right after Thanksgiving in 1971 in one of New York's famous hospitals,...Bellevue. He was conceived by two of the most loving parents, he was named after his maternal grandfather and with it being the coldest day here in the city when his mother had gotten him after he was cleaned up it looked like that his face could make anyone feel so warm even though it was so very cold out. But fate would step in and claim one of his parents and he would never know the loss of a parent, you see how can you actually miss what you never knew about. But as Richard moved ahead in his life he always thought he was missing out on something. His mother had made it very clear that even though he never had a father to guide him he was never alone in that respect. She would console him and tell him stories about how brave his father was.

James Rodgers was a Major in the U.S. Marines. Attached to Force Reconnaissance Company, 1st Marine Division based out of Camp Pendleton, CA. He was a career soldier and the Corps was his life. He had the respect of the men he commanded and they would follow him into any circumstance no matter what the mission. Since his unit had just concluded a very dangerous mission prior to Thanksgiving, the base commander had given them a 3 week furlough and were not needed to report until the 3 weeks had expired. His first order of business was to secure a MAC flight to Stewart ANGB in upstate New York. He was lucky to actually get a flight out of California on the 1st of November. It was s 6 hour flight back home but it would be worth it to see his wife Martha and to talk to his future son through her stomach.

The flight went off without a hitch and within an hour of him landing he was at his Chelsea apartment door, knocking gently at first but being way to impatient he knocked a lot louder. The hard knocking surprised Martha. She thought it was some sort of salesman and was going to give him a piece of her mind. Opening the door she stood there not believing who she was seeing in the doorway. Embracing in a deep hug being careful not to squeeze her too hard they stayed there for about 5 minuets just holding each other. She treasured the time that they spent and she really never wanted him to leave. "How long are you here for this time?" James was never one to hide his feelings when it came to Martha, he loved her so deeply. "I will be able to stay until after Thanksgiving" he told her and with that she kissed him so passionately until neither could breathe. Separating from each other Martha moved slowly to the kitchen to get dinner started making sure James watched her every move. After they had finished dinner he asked her if he could do it again, she looked at him and asked "are you serious about doing it again?" he had the most withdrawn look on his face and at that point she just melted into him. She sat down in the love seat and James knelt down beside her and got about a breath from her lower abdomen and started to talk to the yet unborn Richard Rodgers. He talked about everything from baseball to how beautiful his mom was. He loved this time so much, he knew it probably did not do anything to his son while he was in the womb but it made him feel so connected in so many ways.

James and Martha cherished the time they spent together knowing it could end at any second. So they did all the things that normal that couples do, walking through Central Park, walking over to Rockefeller Center and watch the people ice skate. Martha did not want this to end. So she hesitated in asking the question in her head and was trying to find a way to word it without getting James mad at her, so she just blurted it out at him "James I was really wondering if you would consider retiring from the Marines?" He stopped walking mid-step and simply looked at her, wondering why she would ask him such a question. "Do you know how important the work I do is, do the words honor and duty mean anything to you?" I can't believe that you would even think of asking me such a question. Martha turned away trying to hide tears that were most certainly falling down her cheeks now. They continued walking back to their apartment neither speaking. James was upset all the way home when he snapped at Martha, but when he actually thought about what she said it kinda made sense that they could have a normal life and actually retire he had been serving since the Korean War so he was eligible to do just that. But everything changed when they walked down the hallway to their apartment.

A coded message was slipped under the door at the Rodgers residence. James knew exactly what was inside of it. He was to report back to Camp Pendleton by 14NOV71 0600. Before he knew it Martha was sobbing quietly with her face resting in her hands and he tried to comfort her. He thought about what she asked him earlier and he told her "Martha I think that you had a good point earlier tonight when you asked me to retire" he had been a career soldier and he knew that it would be a big adjustment. She raised her head and met his eyes "I think it would be a great thing if I were here with you forever" Martha was speechless. "When I return back from this mission it will be my last and then we can start raising our son together." James reluctantly called up the MAC Commanding officer at Stewart ANGB and arranged a flight back to California. He had about 5 hours before his flight, the red-eye so he could spend more time with Martha and get some sleep on the way back. He needed to let his team know that they had just been activated and all leaves were to be terminated immediately. His team would be there waiting for him when he arrived back at base.

Martha Rodgers was the happiest woman on this planet, not only was she going to have a baby boy but her husband was going to be by her side to help her raise their baby. She had so much to get ready for both arrivals that she did not know where to start. The nursery was almost completed the only thing left to be done was painting the walls baby blue. So after they said their goodbyes she decided to just pick up the paint and tackle the job tomorrow. So after getting a great nights sleep one she really needed, she set out to cover the furniture with drop cloths and get started on the painting job at hand. About 3 hours into the job she stepped back to admire her almost completed work. "Not bad if I do say so myself" her mind started to wander and she imagined a room filled with a baby's laughter and it was not until she heard a very loud knock on her door then she was pulled back to reality. Racing to the front of the apartment thinking James forgot something she threw the door open, but to her surprise there stood a Marine Colonel, and a Navy Chaplin. Her heart immediately dropped. Mrs. Rodgers? She replied "yes" The Chaplin asked if they could enter the apartment she simply nodded. Each taking a seat after Martha was seated first Mrs Rodgers my name is Colonel Ramirez and we have some terrible news and we wanted to make sure that before we give you this news that you have someone here with you after we leave...Martha was reeling now she just wanted them to tell what the news was but all she could say was "My sister is about 5 minuets away I will give her a call" With the phone call placed they waited. They uniforms were sharp and it reminded her of her husbands dress blues. Since her sister was in the next door building her sister Anne arrived about 3 minuets later both women sat down and the Colonel started describing what had happened. "Mrs. Rodgers it is with a heavy heart that I must tell you your husband was killed in the line of duty." Martha gasped and waited for him to continue "His plane had encountered a massive lighting storm while flying over the northwest corner on New Mexico." Lighting had hit both jet engines simultaneously leaving no control for the pilot to safely land the aircraft. He told her that they had probably felt no pain because all personnel were killed when the plane crashed. Chaplin O'Riely and Colonel Ramirez had asked if they could do anything for her but she was not really putting together a thought in her head since they told her he was gone. Her sister thanked them and showed them to the door. Upon returning Martha was crying heavily with no sign of stopping.

About a week after she had gotten the news about James a liaison with the Marine Corps had arrived at Maratha's apartment, to her this sounded so odd "her apartment" because everything they did was always together and now that he was gone...her mind drifted. After the liaison called her name repeatedly she finally snapped back. He asked if they could talk and she invited him in. He was a second Lieutenant attached to DFAS (Defense Accounting and Finance) He started easily "Mrs Rodgers I am here to help you navigate through all of your husbands finances". Martha had no idea what he was speaking of James had sent all of his pay to her only keeping some spending money for himself. He started to explain everything to her. So after about 3 hours of hearing what he was telling her she was almost as lost as when they first met. So he explained it to her again...

"Since your husband James was a solider with a high risk assignment he was afforded a higher value life insurance policy by the Corps" After he died we had looked into all of his savings accounts and personal life insurance policies. His account balance in his checking was $2977.63. He had an additional life insurance policy so the breakdown is this, his Corps life insurance policy is valued at $750,000.00 dollars, his separate personal life insurance policy that has a face value of five million dollars. Since he was eligible for retirement at the time of his death you will receive 68% of his monthly salary for the next 20 years. All totaled you will receive two lump sum checks for five million dollars and a second check for $750,000.00. I will need to get your preference where you would like the monies deposited to. Martha was unable to speak. How did she not know about what James had done. She was about to tell the officer where she wanted to have the checks deposited, when he spoke first to her about the monthly amount she would receive. "For the next 20 years you will receive the amount of $501.20 bi-monthly starting on the 15December71. The retirement benefit will increase to match the cost of living. This will be automatically deposited into the same account where the life insurance benefits will be sent to".

Martha walked the Second Lieutenant over to the door thanking him for doing such a great job explaining all this to her. Martha had a lot to think over but first she needed to call Anne. While waiting for her sister, she thought to herself that she would give up all of what she was just told for a lifetime with James. Anne let herself in and Martha had the teapot heating up, tea always calmed her and since coffee was out of the question in her current condition, she poured two cups. Sitting down with her sister she explained everything she was just told by the U.S. Marine who just left not too long ago. Anne was shocked in what was laid out in front of her. She knew James was one to always look to their future but she never expected any of this. After going over most of the documents she raised her head and looked at Martha. She was met with a very ghostly looking sister, "Martha whats wrong?" she did not respond and Anne got seriously worried. She asked again and Martha looked defeated and fell to the kitchen table. Quickly getting to her feet Anne stepped over to her sister and noticed a lot of blood on the chair she was sitting in and all over the floor. Picking up the phone she called the police and explained what had happened...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kate Beckett was still on cloud nine after meeting her favorite author. She did not exactly remember their meeting on Saturday, but she at least had her book signed by him. She was in her last class of the day at her high school, Political Science. She was not one who really liked this class and if she were to admit it she thought her time would be better spent on a more challenging class, so she kept replaying the events from the book signing and could not shake Castle's look. She thought he was an actual gentleman in every sense of the word. Boy how she would love to find out, was this a rational thought? Classes were finished for the day and she made the long walk home thinking about him with every step yes she had a crush on him. Her mom had dinner almost ready when she got home, she had prepared salmon, mixed veggies and mashed potatoes.

"How was your day Kate?" She answered with an "it was just ok".

This got her to think about Castle all over again.

After the meal was done Kate got up to clear the table and get the dishes into the dishwasher. Her dad asked her to put on a pot of coffee and was taken aback a little because he and mom never had coffee after dinner. Something was going on, but she did not know what to think going over things in her mind bad or good she drew a blank. Bringing the coffee carafe into the dining room she set three cups and the sugar, milk down on the table.

Her mom was the first to speak, "Kate we have come to a conclusion about where we think you should go for your schooling."

Kate was in no way expecting this topic, but listened eagerly.

Her Dad continued " we think that you are wise beyond your years." Taking a sip of coffee, he said, "Both your mother and myself feel that becoming a lawyer would be in your best interests".

Kate thought about this for a while and asked why they thought she would want to become a lawyer. They had explained that lawyers ran in their family her grandparents were both lawyers, her great grandfather was one also. And to her parents it seemed like it was an obvious choice. But the fact that really hit home for Kate was the fact that she excelled in her studies, and skipped her junior year of high school. Her father attended NYU law school class of '75 and her mom attended Stanford class of '78. Kate asked what kind of time frame they needed an answer by and they both told her that fall admissions had to be completed by August for whatever school she wanted to attend.

Johanna and Jim had not hoped that they drove their daughter from becoming a lawyer. They only presented the facts and hoped that she would make a conscious and grounded decision. Paying for her schooling was not going to be an issue for them Jim had started to save for her if she had decided to actually wanted to become a lawyer when she was really young. To date they had saved just about $250,000.00. This should be enough to get her through about the 4 years of academics and maybe a little towards her internship. The only thing Jim hated to admit was the fact that the type of law he practiced was very time consuming and time for a social life was almost non-existent. Johanna, on the other hand, had entered the better type of law. Criminal law was more rewarding he thought, but there was always an element that disturbed him about what she did. Call it a premonition but he thought that one day this would get harmed in what she did for a living.

Kate Beckett had a tough decision to make. She was no way going to tell her parents that she would actually love becoming a doctor, they had their hearts set on her becoming a lawyer. After a lot of thought, and weighing the pros and cons now it was just a matter of choosing between NYU and Stanford. But not that going to either schools was going to be a bad thing but she needed to talk to someone who had a little more life experience. Her aunt lived across the river in Allendale, NJ and she thought it would be a great time to pay her a visit. So picking up the phone she called her aunt Susan at home. The phone rang about 8 times before she picked up "hello" she said. "hi Aunt Susan it's me Kate" Kate what a pleasure it is to hear your voice, it's been a long time since we chatted last. Susan listened to what Kate had to say and then she agreed to meet with her on Friday after school. Susan said that they would have dinner in and then they could talk together without being interrupted. She was on the "A" train heading up to the Port Authority Bus Station in Washington Heights. The train got there about 5 minutes before the bus was getting ready to leave. She went to the ticket booth and purchased a round trip ticket to Allendale and back. The bus ride was long and hot. The A/C in the bus was not working and there were about 75 people crammed on the bus. Needless to say, Kate lost about 5 pounds from that ride.

Kate walked off the bus a feeling like she just walked out of a sauna. Her Aunt was in the bus stop parking lot. Beeping the horn Kate moved over to her car. This car was a new one Kate thought, she had an older Saab 900 convertible but must have traded it in for this newer car. Opening the car door, she sat down in the passenger seat and was amazed at all the technology in this car. It had a very impressive Nav system with turn by turn directions. The cup holder could keep hot coffee hot and cold iced tea cold. She could not find a nameplate anywhere inside the interior of the car. Susan was looking ay her niece and knowing she wanted to ask a lot of questions. The ride back to her aunts house was short. Kate really wanted to get settled before she started with all of her questions. Pulling into the driveway, she did not recognize the house they were at.

"Is this a new house?" Kate asked? "Yes it is it helps being the CEO of the fastest growing tech company in the country. By the way, the car is a Maserati 3200 GT it is a very big perk".

Entering the house she was floored at the amount of space it actually had it looked so deceiving from the street.

Getting settled in the spare bedroom Kate it was time to get this weight off her chest, she found her aunt in the living room and sat in the lazy-boy next to her. Susan knew there was something Kate wanted to ask her, but was still unsure what could be on her mind. Susan decided that she would start the conversation, Kate can you please tell me why we are here together? Kate looked away a little embarrassed thinking that this might not have been the best way to find the information she needed. Looking over to her aunt, she asked her

"How did you know what you wanted to do with your life"?

Susan's mind went totally blank at the very mention of that question, regrouped and then said

"My decision to go into the technology field was actually a second choice and I have no regrets in following this path".

Kate asked what her first choice was and Susan replied with

"Well I really wanted to throw my hat into the political ring, either being a senator or possibly a congresswoman, but after doing a lot of research, and a lot of soul searching and decided against it because I am a truthful person at heart and I don't have it in me to lie or cheat anyone out of anything".

Kate thought before asking her next question... "Aunt Susan, Mom and Dad sat me down the other night and suggested that I follow into their profession and become a lawyer, being that I am a senior and will be graduating in June I need to have a solid plan decision by August".

Susan asked Kate what she probably already knew but decided to ask her anyway. Do you want to be a lawyer? Kate returned with

"Actually I really wanted to be a doctor, but I really don't want to upset my mom and dad."

And this is why I am here. Susan got up and made a pot of tea offering Kate a cup. She started

" I am not going to be the person to tell you what to do, but I will give you any guidance that you might need to make an informed decision".

They talked for about 4 hours and touched on Susan's college schooling, her venture into the technology field and men. Noticing that it was almost midnight they decided to turn in and get some sleep. Before getting into bed Susan made a call to Johanna and Jim,

"Johanna? yes, she is here and we had a long conversation about where she wants to go with her life".

Johanna asked her to give a little more background and Susan regrettably told her that Kate wanted to become a doctor. Johanna thanked her and asked when Kate was returning home and Susan told her that she would be on the afternoon bus back to Times Square. Going over of their conversation earlier in her head, Susan had hoped that she was able to help Kate navigate this tough time in her life.

Kate woke up to the glorious smell of bacon cooking and fresh brewing coffee. She was starving and wandered downstairs to find her aunt cooking a pan full of scrambled eggs. Handing her a plate she scooped a heaping spoonful of eggs onto it, added some bacon and poured her a cup of coffee. Kate sat down at the table and started to eat. Susan asked

"Did any of the information I offer you last night help you with your decision?"

Kate looked up from her food and said

"I really am at a crossroads, I know that I really want to be a doctor, but it's not that I want to please my mom and dad but becoming a lawyer also has it's pro's too".

So this is where I am right now. Susan totally understood what Kate was going through she had a similar crossroads when she was her age. Finishing up breakfast they both showered and got dressed. Returning to the living room they started to talk again, Susan asked what she liked to do in her spare time. Kate replied with

"I love to read and I'm reading this great mystery writer now his name is Richard Castle".

Kate's mind drifted a little when his name came out of her mouth and all she could think about was her last encounter with him, she hated to admit it but she really did have a schoolgirl crush on him. Practically yelling at her, Susan was asking where on earth she just was. Kate blushed a little and said

" I was daydreaming, I'm so sorry Aunt Susan" Susan made the comment "It must have been some hell of a daydream."

Kate blushed even more. Susan and Kate said their good byes at the bus station and Kate boarded the last bus for the city. The ride back home gave some alone time to think about what her aunt had told her. She had a vague idea of what she wanted to do with her life, but she needed to talk with her mom and dad to ask what they thought of her possible decision. Catching the "A" train back to So-Ho, she wondered how she would tell her mom and dad what she was going to do with her life. The train pulled into the station at So-Ho Kate walked the 3 short blocks home. Pressing the elevator button she waited patiently for it to arrive. Getting off on her floor, she moved to the apartment door. Entering the apartment she put her overnight bag away and deposited her dirty clothes in the hamper.

Calling out for her mom and dad seeing that no one was in the apartment she started to get worried. There was no note left by the phone pad and when they went anywhere they always left a note. So she waited and waited..

Next up...RAR

**A/N I am going to apologize to everyone who has followed and favorited this story. I won't blame you if you stop following this story and the reason is that I am not able to keep up the flow that the first 2 chapters had. They were betaed by 2 different betas. And now they are too busy to help. I have sent countless PM's to find a new beta, but no one wants the job. Again I am sorry if this does not live up to the readers standards. But if your still interested...here's chapter three.**


	4. Chapter 4

A city so nice they named it twice...

Chapter 4

Anna Rodgers was beside herself. She did all she could to try to help her sister. After hanging up the phone with the police she knelt beside Martha. Even thought she was unconscious she told her that help was on the way. She hoped that she could hear her. There was nothing she could do for her. Little did Anna know that Martha was having a placental rupture. It was critical that she get her sister help and as soon as possible.

Anna went over to the door and unlocked it so the police could come in without any delay. Then she tried to see what could be done about the bleeding that never seemed to stop. Holding her hand and knowing that there was nothing left that she could do for her sister. There was a strong knock on the door and all she could was let out a helpless scream. The police entered and to her surprise there were medics right behind them. The decision was to load her onto a stretcher and transport her to the hospital.

The first EMT on the scene was asking Anna about her sister's medical history. She tried to answer all of his questions to the best of her ability. With this information, the EMT had a better idea on how to treat her. When he asked if there were any life changing events that had happened recently Anna's face went so sad and hurt.

"She just lost her husband about 2 weeks ago" Anna sorrowfully replied.

With this information, the EMT made a medical diagnosis that scared him.

"Sam get her loaded and out of here…Now!" He yelled at his partner.

She was finally in the ambulance and headed towards Bellevue Hospital.

Sam was driving since he knew the streets better. Peter the first EMT was in the back next to Martha.

"Sam, go faster. She might have had a rupture to the placenta. She will bleed out if you do not hurry!" Peter warned as Sam dodged traffic.

"I got you Partner she will not die on my watch." Sam said as he blasted the horn along with the siren.

Peter being bumped around as Sam zigzagged around the traffic was able to get a central line started. It would replenish the blood that Martha so desperately needs. He added a 5% Glucose drip that would, hopefully, keep her energy levels up. They hit a little traffic but by the time they reached the hospital Martha awoke.

"Where are we and who are you?" Martha wheezed.

"Ma'am I am Sam and this is Pete we are transporting you to the hospital."  
Sam said since he was at the head of the gurney.

"I have a woman who is pregnant and needs the OR stat. She is bleeding out and needs to be stabilized Now!" Peter yelled as the ER attendants rushed over to take the gurney to their Neonatal suite and the Neonatal surgeon was paged.

This was still experimental surgery but Belleview was chosen to be the first to offer this help to pregnant women of New York.

"You are going to be in good hands Ma'am" Sam said as the gurney was rushed through the swinging doors.

Martha still felt a little out of place and wondered how she arrived at Bellevue Hospital.

\\\\\

Anna arrived in a taxi cab following pretty close to the ambulance.

As she entered the ER she noticed a doctor and ran over to him.

"Is she all right?" Anna asked frantically.

"Who are you referring?" The Doctor asked.

Anna calmed a bit down and spoke this time a bit less hysterical.

"My Sister Martha Rodgers was just brought in. She is pregnant…Oh the blood it was running everywhere!" Anna exclaimed.

"Oh you are the sister of the pregnant woman who has just been wheeled into the OR?" he asked.

"She is already in surgery?" Anna asked amazed.

"Yes, Mrs. Rodgers is being prepped as we speak. Please madam, calm yourself down I am sure this has been a terrible ordeal for you." He said with such compassion. "Can you help us with her medical history?"

"Yes I can do that" Anna replied being a bit more calmed.

"Thank you I am needed elsewhere. This nurse will get you the forms to fill out." He said motioning for a nurse to take over.

\\\\\

In the OR the neonatal surgeon had arrived and was querying Martha.

"Martha I need to ask you a couple of questions regarding your health and your baby. Shall we begin?" the surgeon asked.

Martha nodded in agreement. When the questions were done the doctor had a better plan of attack in treating Martha. He would perform a Cesarean section to deliver her baby.

He was very skilled and soon a baby was delivered. The nurse had him weighed and soon his lungs were echoing across the OR.

The doctor smiled under his mask as he continued the surgery to repair the tear in the lining. The surgery went well and he took his mask off as Martha was wheeled into the recovery room. The doctor went to the waiting room to inform her sister.

Anna noticed the doctor she had spoken to before walking down the hallway. He was a respectable man. She saw him enter the room.

"Doctor how is she?" Anna asked as she leapt to her feet.

"Anna is it?" He asked.

Anna nodded as the great man smiled.

"The surgery went great. We did need to give her 5 units of blood, but she pulled through like a trooper. You are now the proud aunt of a boy. She will be in recovery for at least a day. Why don't you go to the nursery to see your new nephew?" He asked.

Anna nodded dumbfounded that Martha had given birth to a live baby a boy! She had a nephew!

She really wanted to go see Martha first hold her hand and then see her new nephew. However, that was not possible yet. She would instead look at her new nephew.

The nurse took her by the hand and guided her to the nursery window. Her nephew looked so much like his father. Anna gasped as his wide blue very intelligent eyes gazed directly at her. Anna felt like the earth had stopped. The baby tired of looking at her gazed away and Anna felt her breath return. She stood there in awe. There were other one time dads all clustered against the window. Anna stood there mesmerized until a nurse tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mrs. Rodgers can now have visitors. I will take you to see her." The nurse said.

Anna mutedly nodded and followed the nurse to the recovery room. The nurse left her. Anna slowly entered and crept quietly forward. Martha was laid out in the bed and her arm was attached to an IV which was replenishing all the fluids she had lost. Anna carefully moved around the devices to stare directly at her sister who had not yet awoken but was slowly moving about.

Anna sat down in the chair and reached over to hold her sister's hand. It was warm and smooth to the touch. As Anna grasped her hand Martha became aware of someone or something touching her. Martha opened her eyes to see her Sister sitting holding her hand.

"What happened?" Martha croaked out.

"What happened? You almost died Martha! I almost lost you but you are safe now. You have a son!" Anna whispered.

"A son…?" Martha said as she slowly drifted back to sleep.

Anna gazed at her sleeping sister and became aware of how close it was. She was glad that the city had modernized its fleet of ambulances. She doubted anywhere else Martha would be alive. God Bless the Mayor of New York.

\\\\\

Martha had recovered faster than the doctors had hoped. She was set to be released just 3 days after her surgery. The time she spent with her new boy was not really something she wanted give up.

"So Martha I see you are ready to leave? You have a remarkable stamina. You are leaving so soon after major surgery. So tell me do you have someone to be at home with you?" The Doctor asked as Martha signed all the release forms.

"Yes, we Rodgers are built of a very strong stock…My sister will help me until I can get back on my feet Dr." Martha quipped.

Anna beamed as she held the squalling infant. She spoke to him in soothing tones and by the time the cab had arrived at their apt the boy had fallen asleep.

At the apartment, Anna got Martha settled. Then she put the baby in his crib with him sleeping soundly. Now that the baby and Martha were settled Anna sat next to the bed.

"Martha I was wondering what did you name your Son?" Anna asked as she looked over at the sleeping infant.

"I named him after our father. Richard." Martha weakly said.

"That is so wonderful Martha I am sure he would be pleased." Anna said. "So what was his middle name?"

"Alexander" Martha replied.

"I see so he is named Richard Alexander Rodgers?" Anna asked.

"Yes he is and he is my April Fools Baby!" Martha said chuckling.

Anna just realized today was the 4th of April and so it was true. He was born on April Fools! Anna just patted her sister's hand as Martha fatigued fell asleep.

Anna looked all through the forms which were given to Martha when she left the hospital. Finally, she found the live birth certificate. She gazed it over and then moved it into their strong box. It was where all their important papers went.

\\\\\

Things at the Rodgers household were almost normal, with the exception of Richard. He was a handful for his Mother. But in the long run he was worth it. Richard grew up when times were good. He did not have a father figure growing up, but Martha had always tried to fill both roles. She always had told him stories about his father always in a positive light. Richard had always asked about his Father's time in the Marines.

This had worried Martha to wonder if he wanted to follow in his father's profession. There were times when Richard would spend a lot of time day dreaming of being the Marine. He would lead his troops into battle and defeat the opposing force. It was when he was enrolled at the Marlowe Academy when his life took a much different turn.

He had always loved to read the written word. He had spent much of his time researching how to write in the school's library. He spent most of his waking hours in the library. He was starting to get a great grasp on how to set up and outline plots for his stories. Martha noticed a change in how he was acting. When he returned home after one of his visits to the library she decided that this was a good time to sit down and have a heart to heart with him.

"So Richard I have noticed you are no longer playing Army? Why is that?" Martha asked.

"Mother it is the Marines and Billy is gone so I have no one to play Marines with any more. Besides those were childish games. I know what I want to do with my life." Richard asserted.

"Oh so my son what is it that you want to be now?" Martha asked patronizing him.

Martha knew her son had a vivid imagination. However, he has told her since he was 5 that he wanted to be first a Soldier then a Windmill maker followed by a Doctor like Frankenstein to create his own monster before he learned the cost in time to become one. He switched to Fireman, Astronaut, Pig Farmer and finally now he was going to reveal his latest fancy.

"Mother, I have decided to be a professional writer." Richard said defiantly.

"I see son that is good for you. So Richard, why be a writer?" Martha asked.

"Well I can write a story anywhere. I do not have to have an office. Just with my trusty pencil or pen and a stack of paper I can create vast worlds. I know I will be a success. Just you wait Mother." Rick said with such conviction.

Martha was shocked to learn of his latest idea. A wave of relief washed across her. Rick looked at her carefully.

"Mother what did you think I was going to say?" Rick asked.

"Richard, I thought that you wanted to take after your father. I just thought that you wanted to enlist in the Marines" Martha said.

"Mother No, I would never do that to you. I would never place you in such pain Never ever!" Rick said as he suddenly was saddened by what his Mother had said.

Martha quietly wept as Rick wrapped his arms around her to console her.

\\\\\

"_Richard Rodgers was a silly name"_ he thought. _"It is alright for someone in the theater. Since, there was one already there. But for a serious writer it would not do!"_

Rick mulled over various names in his head. He needed to think of a name that would describe a writer who would be selling millions of books. His thoughts wandered then he thought about medieval times, moats, catapults and jousting. He did not want it sounding too pompous. Then he thought it had to have an angle something which could be playful too. He started to think of games. The game of chess was a serious game.

"_What were the names of the pieces again?" Rick thought. "Hmmm King…? No there is already a King out there a Steven King…Richard King? Nah…that will not do… Queen…? Nah it was done with Ellery…What is the next most powerful piece on the board? Ah I got it a Rook! I will be Richard Rook! No that sounds too dumb! Who would ever buy a book with the Author's name as Rook? Wait a minute…There is another name that piece…What was it? I got it! Castle! I will become Richard Castle!"_

It had a great ring to it. Rick was pleased with this new name. It was just what he needed. So he decided his pen name would be Rick Castle. He was 20 years old when he had sent 3 of his first draft stories to the major publishers in New York City with little or no response. On his second attempt to get noticed he sent his second to the last script to Random House.

This manuscript was met with so much criticism in the response letter that he thought of giving up on writing for good. His Mother had always said that things in life are always going to be hard. If you want them badly enough then it would be worth the effort you put into it. He had one more manuscript to finish and he concentrated on this last one. He did not yet have a title, but he thought that _"In a Hail of Bullets"_ sounded good.

He spent much of his time in a pub called The Old Haunt. There were times when he would just sit in the booth sipping on a glass of scotch. He would get lost in the world he was creating. Time would fly by. Before he knew it he had the final draft of "In a Hail of Bullets" completed. He was like a kid on Christmas day.

\\\\\

He waited to hear what his Mother had thought of his work. He was nervous but he knew that this was the one that was going to be the one. Finishing the last page and closing the manuscript she looked at Richard.

"Well Mother what do you think?" Rick asked apprehensively.

"Richard…it is…absolutely amazing!" She said.

Rick smiled wide. He knew right then and there that this would be his big break. It was the one that was going to get him recognized as an author.

"_Should I send this manuscript to Black Pawn via armed guard?"_ Rick thought then totally dismissed the idea as way too pompous and guaranteeing a rejection.

He sent it by registered Mail instead and awaited for the editor's reply. It seemed like months since he sent his manuscript to this publisher. In actuality it only had been just short of two weeks. There were times he would pace the floor right in front of his Mother fretting.

She could see he was starting to get a little upset.

"Richard, it will happen you just need to give it time. So to get your mind off this waiting I've been invited by Muriel, David's second wife to come to the Hamptons. It is a wonderful time of the year and it would do you good to get a bit of sunshine." She said.

Rick looked at the floor then looked at his Mother seated.

"I have been neglecting you haven't I? Ok Mother lets go to your friend's house in the Hamptons" Rick said.

Soon their bags were packed and they were on the train to the Hamptons. They were met at the train station by Muriel

The two women air kissed then Rick stood to the side as he carried their bags to the car as the two women gossiped about whose getting divorced from whom. Rick listened but not really as the car drove up to a glorious mansion which had its own private beach. Rick was enthralled.

"_That would be the kind of house a rich successful author would live. It would have a massive library with books from all over." _Rick dreamed.

They stayed 4 weeks at the Hamptons but finally they were at the train station saying tearful goodbyes. Rick was already on the train. It had been over 6 weeks now.

"_There must be something in the mail by now?"_ Rick thought as the train moved out of the station heading back to the Big City.

The ride back to the city started getting Richard more nervous because one of two things would be waiting for him. It could be another rejection letter. He had a full briefcase of them. Adding one more rejection letter this time from Black Pawn would not add too much to the pile. The other possibility was too wonderful to imagine. It would be a multi book contract.

The ride back to the city could not be over too soon. He was imagining the worst. Martha saw the look on his face as they crossed the East river. Penn Station would be coming up soon. It seemed that the closer to home they got the more he was tuning things out around him. Martha had hoped that things would turn out fine for him.

Next: Castle's worst nightmare

**A/N After months of trying to find a Beta who knows how to Beta, I have been given an angel by the name Phnxgrl. She is amazing...thanks!**


End file.
